The Proposal, It's Part 2, and More
by WisdomGoddessAthenae
Summary: Percy pops the questions! Sweet and fluffy! Previously called 'The Proposal'
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

[Annabeth's POV]

I shivered, and wrapped my jacket around myself more tightly.

It was mid-November, and it was becoming colder. Percy and I were about 23 years old. Percy had asked me to a dinner date to a restaurant and I was early, as usual.

My legs started to get tired, so I sat down on bench and started reading an architecture book. I was now a successful architect and Percy was a very famous marine biologist.

After 10 minutes of reading, I looked at my watch. I had to wait about 10 more minutes left. I looked around… and I saw Percy.

He was standing with Rachel. They were talking, and them Percy said something, and Rachel laughed. Percy started laughing with her.

What I saw next was most surprising and shocking. He knelt on one knee, and handed out a ring. It sparkled from here.

I couldn't believe it. I started towards my car, tears falling. I thought of all the times we had together. Our first kiss, our first date, the time we went to prom together… And Rachel. I thought we were friends. We had made peace after I started dating Seaweed Brain, and we had become close friends. I should have known that they would do this to me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I started running. Then I tripped over something.

'_Curse my high heels'_

I thought, bracing myself for the fall.

But it never came. Somebody caught me, and when I looked up, I saw Percy.

I wiped my tears away and said,

"Why, Percy, why? Why did you do this to me? I should've known not to trust you and Rachel…"

He cut me off with a kiss. It still felt like as if it would melt my brain and all of my insides, but I pushed him away and started for the car. He caught me by the wrist and turned me around. I resisted, but I couldn't break away from his firm grip.

He looked at me straight in to my eyes and said,

"Annabeth, you know I would never do that to you-"

"Oh, so that wasn't you proposing to Rachel, hmm? You wanted me to see, didn't you? You wanted to see me hurt, you-"

"No! I never meant you to see that. I was practicing, Annabeth. Practicing. The ring is meant for you."

Then he dropped into one knee and said,

"You have been with me though all the tough times, and you give me so much happiness. I love being with you and I love you. I talked to your mom, and she gave me permission to marry you. So marry me, Annabeth."

And he held out a ring.

It was beautiful, I might add. It had a round bluish-gray diamond in the center with two small, round greenish-bluish diamonds on each side of it. The band was coated with platinum, and it was twisted a little bit. I could tell that it cost a lot.

I looked at him in the eye. His eyes were sincere and showed both hope and fear. Fear of being rejected.

So I kissed him on the lips. I could feel him smile as he slipped the ring into my finger.

I felt like the happiest woman in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I was planning to not do another, just a oneshot, but someone requested more chapters, so I'm doing more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Honestly.**

* * *

_-Before Percy Proposed:_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rachel asked as I stepped into her apartment.

"Well, you see…. I don't want to be a boyfriend to Annabeth anymore.."

Rachel looked at me, then did something I hadn't expected.

She slapped me.

"Ow!"

"How dare you! How dare you think of breaking up with Annabeth after everything she's done for you! Don't you know anything? Then you come to my house? You are unbelievable, Perseus Jackson. Get out. Now."

My eyes widened.

"No I would never do anything to Annabeth! I meant I was thinking of proposing to her, I couldn't think of what to do now, so I came to you! Jeez!"

"Oh… Sorry,"

Rachel said with a shrug.

"Get it now?"

"Well, then, we better find you a ring first."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hmm, what would Annabeth like?"

"Well, you're the one proposing, and you're her boyfriend. You should know. But I think that Annabeth would like something elegant and simple."

I picked up a ring.

"How about this one?"

The platinum band was slightly twisted. It had a grayish blue diamond in the center, with two sea-green diamonds on each side.

It seemed perfect.

Rachel, apparently, thought so too.

"It's perfect. Let's get it."

So I bought the ring, and had 'Wise Girl & Seaweed Brain' scratched on the back. Rachel and I headed towards the restaurant where Annabeth and I were going to have our dinner date. Where I was going to propose.

Just before we went in, I started to get nervous.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't do this."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"Well… yeah."

"Then practice on me."

So I did. I dropped on one knee.

"Annabeth, I love you and I want to be with you forever. You have been with me-"

"Okay! Stop! That's enough. It'll be fine, and I'm sure she'll say yes"

She said, laughing.

I laughed, rather nervously, with her.

"Hey, isn't that Annabeth?"

Rachel suddenly said.

I looked up. I saw a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair running away from us. Then I saw some tear drops fall to the ground.

'Crap, she saw!'

I ran after her. Boy, she was fast. Then she tripped.

I caught her.

She looked up at me with big eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why, Percy, why? Why did you do this to me? I should've known not to trust you and Rachel…"

I kissed her. But she pushed me away. She tried to run again, but I didn't let go. I looked at her straight in the eye and said,

"Annabeth, you know I would never do that to you-"

"Oh, so that wasn't you proposing to Rachel, hmm? You wanted me to see, didn't you? You wanted to see me hurt, you-"

"No! I never meant you to see that. I was practicing, Annabeth. Practicing. The ring is meant for you."

I knelt on one knee, and I forgot the long speech I had prepared.

"You have been with me though all the tough times, and you give me so much happiness. I love being with you and I love you. I talked to your mom, and she gave me permission to marry you. So marry me, Annabeth."

I had never felt so nervous in my life. I waited, each second making me more afraid, afraid she'll reject me.

Instead, she kissed me.

I had never felt so happy in my entire life.

As we kissed, I slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Okay... So should I do another, like their wedding or should I end right here?**

**One request, and I'm on it!**


End file.
